


Remember my love if nothing else

by betabee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and a bit of humour in there too, eventual identity reveal, kinda angsty, lotsa feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An akuma attack lets Chat and Ladybug learn the deepest secret of the person they care for the most, but her miraculous healing erases all knowledge of what they learned. Well... most of it, anyway. How will their relationship change? Will they relearn the secrets they forgot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember my love if nothing else

All they remember from the attack of the Illuminator is the last conversation after she had cleansed the akuma, standing on a rooftop over Paris, facing one another, the lucky charm in her hands. They don’t remember the details, the thoughts behind the words, only the words exchanged between them, which reveal everything and nothing.

They had tears in our eyes. That is how it starts.

“But… but it’s you, my Lady. It was you all along! I don’t want to forget. Not now I’ve found you.”

She shook her head at her partner’s words. “We can’t remember, kitty. It could put you in danger, it could put our friends in danger, my family, your father…”

“But Ladybug, I love you! And you love me. It’s all so clear now.”

“I know. I love you so much… and that is why we must forget.”

“My Lady?” He looked forlorn, confused.

“Think of how the next akuma battle is going to go now that we know, Chat.  I couldn’t bear if you did something stupid to protect me, and you would never stand for me doing the same. If either of us gets seriously hurt it could distract the other to the point that we lose entirely. We would give up our miraculouses to keep the other safe, and that absolutely cannot happen.”

He still looked mournful, but nodded after a few moments. “You’re right, my love, in that I would do anything to keep you safe. Even if it requires giving up the knowledge of who you truly are.”

She gave him a somewhat watery smile. “I’m so glad to hear you call me that. Just this once.”

He nodded, returning her watery smile. “I’m so glad you said that you love me. Just this once.”

She gave a brief laugh, then brought up the lucky charm between them. “Ready, then?”

He shook his head, pulling her forward into his arms, his lips meeting hers in a brief but intense kiss, before moving to whisper in her ear, “Now.”

The lucky charm was thrown up, and the memory ends there.

 

***

 

They met up for patrol the next day, their only knowledge of the akuma attack gleaned from the news and from that one memory.

“So… let me get this straight. The Illuminator’s attack was letting you know the deepest secret of the person you care the most about? What sort of attack is that?” He asked as they bounded across the rooftops.

“Quite a cunning one, to be honest. From the footage it appears we were each quite distracted when we were hit by her attack, which in a fight situation could be deadly. I think that’s the nearest anyone’s got to getting my miraculous. The number of victims we found in inconsolable grief or simply not paying attention to the world around them was impressive- I think the people we care for can be more complex that we ever imagine.”

They leapt the next few buildings in silence, both deep in thought as they ran, before he piped up again.

“So… do you remember anything from it?”

“The last conversation before I used miraculous healing only. You?”

“That, and only that. It’s very strange, not knowing the context of that conversation, but I’m glad about one thing.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“I actually remember kissing you this time.”

She almost stopped running to facepalm, but caught herself just in time, a huff of indignation passing her lips.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” He replied in an exceedingly chipper voice. “And you said that you loved me. I’ll take that any day.”

“...I could have said that platonically.”

“That conversation didn’t  _ sound _ very platonic, my lady.”

She huffed again, the boy beside her chuckling in response as they continued on into the night.

After a while, they came to the point where they normally parted ways, a rooftop just across from where she went to school. She almost missed her footing on the landing when she realised that this was the rooftop their memory was from. The boy beside her landed smoothly, but she could sense his disquiet.

“What’s wrong, Chat?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning to her. “It’s just… I knew who you were, Ladybug. That’s what we’ve forgotten, isn’t it? Each other’s identities.”

She sighed, then nodded. It was the only logical conclusion from the conversation they remembered. “I’d prefer mine to stay forgotten, if it’s all the same with you, Chat. You remember the conversation we had, you know the reasons.”

“I… I understand. It’s just… frustrating. It sounds like we knew who each other was, in civilian life, I mean! I’m sure of it! How do we know each other? How have we met?”

She scoffed. “My civilian self is nothing like me, and you’re not getting any clues as to how,  _ minou _ .”

“I’m sure I’d love her just the same, my lady.” He replied, a note of sadness in his voice. 

“Really? I’m a mess, if we’re being completely honest here.”

“And you remember what I said, my lady. I love you. Both the you I know and the you I don’t remember right now. Please remember that.” He raised a hand to her shoulder as he spoke, rubbing up and down in a soothing gesture, and she gave him a small smile in return at his words before the beep of her earrings sounded.

“That’s nice to hear, kitty, but some things have to stay forgotten, and that means I should be heading off right about now.”

He nodded, releasing her to step back. “Have a good night then, my lady.” He replied, and she gave a nod of acknowledgement before swinging off into the night.

She dreamt of things she no longer remembered that night, of bittersweet love and masks and a single kiss, and woke with tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Find me on tumblr at hedwighood. All comments and kudos appreciated :-)


End file.
